drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The AMAZING Doctor
"I am The Doctor!" -The AMAZING Doctor, Dr Who Fanfilm AMAZING Character The AMAZING Doctor is a groundbreaking portrayal of the character, which re-invents him in a new and exciting way! see the Doctor as you've never seen him before! AMAZING travels the universe, usually alone because, after all, he is the lonely god. He likes to brood and think about the Time War a lot, however this doesn't stop him from being cheeky and fun times! The Doctor is clever and smart, and will often figure out the villains plan even before they have a chance to explain it all to him. He's the most human of the Doctors, having enormous compassion and emotional depth, often represented by the bearing of his bottom teeth. Outfit He originally wore a brown jacket, white shirt, and blue tie, however after a really really dark adventure the AMAZING incarnation was changed by the experience, and became darker and more brooding. This isn't shown in his performance, but rather in a slight costume change to a black shirt and jacket. He also now wears a ring, a bit like the 12th Doctor did, and for some reason it's in the shape of a butterfly. Perhaps representing the butterfly effect, a time travel effect where one tiny change can create huge changes through-out all of time. Adventures AMAZING's adventures are revealed to us out of order due to complications with the series. As his adventures go on the gaps are slowly filled... Series 1 Soon Series 2 Soon Series 3 For Series 3 the Doctor is joined by a new incarnation... Himself! His previous incarnation; Proper Bonkers, mysteriously appears in AMAZING's Tardis, signalling the start of several disturbances in continuity. Stuck together, AMAZING and PB roam the universe, all the whiling wondering who could be interfering with the established canon. Deep Canon Soon A Ripper in Time After parachuting into the National History Museum, the Doctor and PB discover a message hidden in the exhibit about Victorian Times that tells them Jack the Ripper is back! The Doctors then travel back in time to the Victorian Times and try using the clues to trap Jack the Ripper. They consider asking Jago and Litefoot or the Paternoster gang for help, but don't. After a tense chase sequence through the streets of Victorian Times, Jack the Ripper corners the Doctor and PB and reveals his identity; their old enemy Sharaz Jek! Two Many Doctor Who's In this special we find the Doctor and PB in the middle of an adventure fighting Zygons. After fleeing several explosions, the Doctor faces three Zygons who have taken the Doctors form in order to throw him off guard. The Doctor tells PB over the phone that the can't bring himself to kill them as they're too handsome. PB comes to his aid by piloting the TARDIS into the three Zygons. PB is then kidnapped by an Illuminati triangle while in the TARDIS, with the Doctor unable to reach him on the phone. Overwhelmed with concern, but also knowing he must move forward as that's what PB would have wanted, the Doctor goes to buy an ice cream cone. Tragedy then strikes again as the Doctor trips drops his ice cream on the floor, making it inedible. Sad Goodbye Soon Series 4 With PB gone and the Canon restored, AMAZING embarks on new adventures with a whole new lease on life. He quickly encounters his next companion, his old friend The Brigadier. Day of the Dragon Soon Fish Call Soon Too Many Doctor Who's Soon Series 5a Soon Challenge of the Mandrasoridagon Soon The Darkness Night Soon Series 5b Picking up from the shocking events of 'The Darkness Night', we find the Doctor darker then ever before and emotionally torn. In 5b he tries to find comfort in several companions such as Time Agent Lee and Marie Antoinette, all the while struggling against the inner darkness within. Conspiracy to Invade of the Daleks Still reeling from the deaths of Barnabas and Selena, the Doctor plans to spend some time playing sexy hopscotch with Marie Antoinette, however a mysterious summons from the Brigadier sends the Doctor hurtling back to modern day earth to face his ancient foes; the Daleks! The Daleks have begun a conspiracy to invade the Earth and the Doctor must stop that. However before he can face the Daleks the Doctor is confronted by a vengeful Time Agent Lee, who has traveled back in time from the future to seek revenge on the Doctor for his brothers death. However after The Doctor explains that it was actually the Daleks that killed his brother, Agent Lee joins forces with the Doctor and together they defeat the Daleks. It is unknown if the Daleks really did kill Lee's brother or whether that was a clever ploy on the Doctor's part to win Lee's trust. It is also unclear if the Doctor even knows who Agent Lee's brother is. After the battle Lee asks to join the Doctor in his travels, but the Doctor refuses as previous failure to save his friends is still fresh in his mind. Before he leaves he gives Agent Lee the task of staying in modern times and setting up a team to defend the planet, a team called Borchwood. The Doctor Claus After the deaths of Barnabas, Selena, and the Witch, the Doctor feels more dark and alone then ever, especially since turning down Agent Lee 's offer of companionship because of the darkness inside. Spotting that it's Christmas time in the city below, the Doctor claims he doesn't feel in Christmas because of the joy and hope it symbolizes. However his distaste towards the holiday has dire consequences when he accidentally murders Santa Claus! This forces the Doctor to take up the mantle of Santa and become The Doctor Claus under the guidance of Bernard; the Head Elf, in order to prevent Christmas from being ruined thus releasing evil Christmas Goblins. The Doctor must deliver his final present to a young Davros, which caused him deep emotional turmoil and leads him to question if evil people deserve presents and redemption. Eventually he realizes dark characters can find redemption and delivers the present to Davros, defeating the Goblins and finding his own redemption. In the end The Doctor cannot accept the title of Santa and so passes it on to Time Agent Lee, much to the annoyance of Bernard. First Easter After Marie Antoinette sacrifices herself to defeat the Daleks, a grieving Doctor is visited by Jesus Christ. Jesus takes the Doctor to Jerusilim times to try and teach him an important lesson, however they are interrupting by Jesus's friend and companion Dalek Judas. Instantly seeing through Dalek Judas's disguise, the Doctor sees that once again he is face the Daleks! However, despite the Doctors warnings Jesus continues to trust Dalek Judas, and accepts an invitation to go over to his place for supper. After the supper is revealed as a Dalek/Roman trap, the Doctor and a betrayed Jesus are quickly crucified. As they await death, a crowd begins to gather as all of the Doctors enemies from his previous episodes gather to pay their respects. This inspires the Doctor not to give up hope, and he uses some left over regeneration energy to merge with Jesus and escape, becoming the DoctorJesus in the process. Enlightened by the sight of the DoctorJesus and haunted by his act of betrayal, Dalek Judas hangs himself. After talking to Jesus inside his head, the Doctor sets on his way, only to be interrupted by the Easter Bunny! They are then interrupted by another Doctor! All three are then interrupted by Time Agent Lee, who believes the Easter Bunny killed his chocolate-allergic brother Spartacus and wants revenge. Uncle of the Doctor Tired of running, the Doctor decides it's time to act on the mysterious prophecy telling him his Uncle survived the Time War. Looking to the planet of the soothsayers for answers, the Doctor dramatically comes face to face with his long lost Uncle who is not all that he seems... The Doctor's Uncle reveals himself to be Omega and, teleporting them to the Gallifreyan graveyard (it's unclear if the graveyard is actually on Gallifrey, and if so how they can be there since it was destroyed in the Time War), attempts to steal the Doctor's regeneration energy. The Doctor defeats Omega by overloading him with regeneration energy, the very thing Omega wanted in the first place. Isn't that ironic. Appearances * AMAZING: Challenge of the Mandisoridagon * AMAZING TWO: Conspiracy to Invade of The Daleks * AMAZING: Fish Call * AMAZING THREE: Uncle of The Doctor * Too Many Doctor Who's: Fanfilms Are Forever * Dr. Who and The Reunion of Dave (Cameo) * AMAZING FOUR: Deep Canon * The Two-ish Doctors: An Unhappy Coincidence (Cameo) * Series 2, Episode 1: The Night of Nightmares (Cameo) * DWFF 3.X: Day Of The Moustache (Cameo) * AMAZING: Sad Goodbye * AMAZING ANNIVERSARY * DWFF 4.6: Future Ends (Cameo) * AMAZING CHRISTMAS: The Doctor Claus * DWFF 4.X: The Christmas Miracle (Cameo) * Doctor Who 2X05 FanFilm Parody: Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death) (Cameo) * AMAZING EASTER: First Easter * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who is Doctor Who? Category:Santas